Amor ciego
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Para los amantes de la simetría la vista es un sentido esencial ¿Que pasara cuando el pequeño shinigami la pierda por unas semanas? ¿Aprendera que hay algo más bello que la simetría exterior? KidXChrona.
1. Chapter 1

_Amor ciego_

I.- A oscuras

"_He estado arrastrándome en la oscuridad, buscando la respuesta"*_

Todo paso tan rápido que Kid no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, lo único que supo es que cuando se volteo para enfrentar al kishin un enorme brillo lo cegó y lo hizo caer al piso.

-¡Shinigami-kun!- escuchó que gritaba Chrona con preocupación

Un instante después escucho el entrechocar de metales, seguro que la pelirosa lo había protegido de un ataque de su enemigo, se lo agradecería después ahora lo importante era parar el dolor que le taladraba la cabeza.

-Resonancia de gritos- conjuró la joven bruja y Ragnarok soltó aquel chillido que parecía hacer vibrar todo a su alrededor, se oyó un pequeño grito de sorpresa proveniente del kishin- ¡Screech Alpha!- grito Chrona.

Se oyó como algo se rompía y el aullido que soltaba el ataque de la portadora de sangre negra junto con el grito de dolor del kishin al ser destruido; el oji ámbar sonrió, debía admitir que su compañera tenía una habilidad asombrosa.

-¡Genial! ¡Un caramelo para mí!- exclamó Ragnarok volviendo a su forma humana* y zampándose el alma, o por lo menos eso supuso el pelinegro pues todavía no había abierto los ojos.

El dolor en su cabeza aminoro y dejó de sentir que si abría los ojos todo daría vueltas sin control.

-¿S-Se encuentra b-bien S-Shinigami-kun?- pregunto Chrona

-Sí, gracias a ti-dijo Kid sonriendo

-N-No h-hay de q-q-que- contesto la oji azul nerviosa

-Eso ha sido más fácil de lo que creí- comento Liz volviéndose humana

-¡A mí me ha gustado cuando el ataque de Chrona-chan ha hecho Booom!˜- dijo Patty alegremente dejando de ser un arma.

-Hey Shingami ¿piensas quedarte en el suelo todo el día?- pregunto burlonamente la espada demoniaca.

-No- fue su única contestación en tono acido.

Abrió los ojos ¿Eh? ¿Por qué todo seguía negro? Comenzó a asustarse.

-¿Sucede algo malo Kid?- pregunto la mayor de las Thompson

-Y-Yo-el pelinegro no podía emitir palabra

-¿Q-Que t-tiene?- inquirió Chrona asustada por su comportamiento, se agacho junto al él

-Y-Yo no p-puedo ver- contesto Kid al fin dejando a todos paralizados- c-creo que estoy ciego.

El silencio de sus compañeros lo asusto más de lo que y se encontraba, estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar de la desesperación cuando unos brazos lo rodearon en gesto protector.

-N-No se p-preocupe Shinigami-k-kun, y-ya verá que s-se pondrá b-bien-lo animó su compañera oji azul sin soltarlo aunque ella misma estaba aterrada.

Kid creyó en sus palabras y se tranquilizo un poco pero aun así el miedo no lo dejo por completo; todavía estaba ahí el terror de quedarse en aquella oscuridad.

Hola lectores ¿qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que yo lo sentí algo flojo -_- pero espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Por cierto este fanfic se lo dedico a una muy buena amiga ¡Jumbiie-chan! ¡Esta es para ti! ;D espero que te guste, por el momento no ha habido mucho KidxChrona pero más adelante habrá a montones lo prometo.

Bien, este pequeño fic contara con uno caps a menos de que a mi mente se le ocurra algo más pero por lo mientras esa será su duración.

Ahora las aclaraciones:

*La frase es de una canción llamada Crawling in the dark (Arrastrándose en la oscuridad) del grupo Hoosbastank en la que me inspire para el prologo.

*La forma humana de Ragnarok es así (por lo menos en mi imaginación): Tiene 17 años, pelinegro con un mechón blanco en el flequillo, de ojos morados, con un tatuaje en forma de X en cada hombro y viste como todo un punk.

Eso es todo ¿reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

II.- Otra manera de ver las cosas.

"_Quiero sanar, quiero sentir lo que pensé que nunca fue real"*_

Corrían por los pasillos del Shibusen lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían aunque tomando en cuenta de que tenían que guiar a Kid no era mucha la velocidad que podían llevar. Las tres jóvenes que acompañaban al pelinegro se hallaban muy asustadas, incluso Ragnarok parecía preocupado.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- grito Liz casi al borde de la histeria abriendo la puerta de la enfermería de manera brusca.

Dentro de esta estaban Stein hakase, Nygus-sensei y por supuesto Shinigami-sama, a quien habían contactado hace unas horas explicándole la situación.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?- pregunto preocupado este ultimo.

-A-Aquí- respondió Chrona entrando a la sala, llevaba agarrado a Kid de su brazo.

-¿Shishihue?- pregunto el oji ámbar intentando que el miedo no se colara en su voz, algo que no logro.

-No te preocupes Kid pronto estarás bien- lo tranquilizo su padre con ternura.

-Ahora siéntense y cuéntenos que paso- pidió Nygus-sensei.

Así hicieron más fueron las dos hermanas Thompson las que mayoritariamente relataron lo ocurrido pues Ragnarok había estado más concentrado en proteger a su técnica y tanto la pelirosa como el pequeño shinigami tenían un nudo en la garganta. Una vez acabada la historia todos se quedaron en silencio pensativos.

-Interesante, muy interesante- murmuró Stein encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¿N-No debería h-haber des-saparecido lo que l-le hicieron a S-Shinigami-kun cuando m-maté al k-kishin?- pregunto Chrona sin apartarse de su compañero pelinegro, no sabía porque pero le aterraba dejarlo solo, quería estar a su lado como si con eso se pudiera asegurar de que no le iba a pasar nada malo.

-No, puesto que no era un hechizo como el de una bruja- contesto Stein exhalando una buena bocanada de humo.

-Entonces si no es un hechizo ¿Qué es?-quiso saber Liz.

-Tal vez algún tipo de toxina o veneno-dijo Nygus-sensei.

Kid se estremeció ligeramente al oír esto, la única que se dio cuenta fue la joven bruja que se encontraba cerca de él.

-¿Pueden hacer algo por Kid-kun?- pregunto Patty con voz preocupada nada propia de ella.

-No lo sabemos, para eso te haremos unas cuantas pruebas ¿De acuerdo?- dijo la enfermera del Shibusen esta vez dirigiéndose al pelinegro.

-Claro, cuando quiera-contesto este mirando a donde creía que provenía la voz, lamentablemente no era la dirección correcta: estaba viendo un punto vació de la habitación.

-P-Por aquí Shinigami-k-kun-lo corrigió Chrona suavemente, tomando el rostro del oji ámbar entre sus manos y poniéndolo en la trayectoria adecuada.

-G-Gracias- dijo Kid un poco nervioso por el contacto.

Al ver está escena Ragnarok soltó un quedo gruñido, como le hartaba ver al rayitas pegado a su hermana, si no fuera porque estaba enfermo ya lo tendría en el suelo con un buen ojo morado.

**KID POV.**

-Bien, vamos a ver que tal esta tu pupila- dijo Nygus-sensei acercándose a mí.

Tomo mi cara con una mano y con la otra, por lo que pude escuchar, prendió una lamparita; la pasó por mis ojos intentando hacerlos reaccionar, podía sentir la luz por su calor pero por lo demás no veía nada.

-Al parecer tienes muy dañada la pupila- dictaminó apagando la lámpara-aunque todavía hay una cierta reacción a la luz.

-¿Pueden curarlo?- pregunto mi padre.

-Tal vez, hasta que no le hagamos más pruebas no lo sabremos- contesto ella.

Aquello me dio mala espina, ese "tal vez" no me convencía ¿Acaso me quedare por siempre así? ¿Sumido en esta oscuridad tan profunda? ¡No quiero!

El dolor de cabeza volvió a azotarme con renovadas fuerzas y sentí algo raro en mis ojos, mi pulso se acelero.

**Chrona POV.**

¡Que horror! A Shinigami-kun le giran los ojos en absoluto caos y sus ámbares se apagan cada vez más, debó hacer algo ¿pero que?

-¡Cálmate Kid!- gritaron Liz y Patty-chan

-¡Intenta serenarte!- dijo Stein hakase.

Fue tal mi desesperación que le tape los ojos con mis manos en un intento de calmarlo y, aunque por alguna razón se puso rojo, funcionó.

-¿Y-Ya esta b-bien S-Shinigami-kun?- le pregunte viendo que dejaba de temblar.

-S-Si, gracias- contesto con un leve sonrojo, debe de haberle dado un poco de fiebre.

**Kid POV.**

Juro que cuando Chrona puso sus manos sobre mi cara literalmente paro mi corazón por un instante, bueno detuvo mi acelerado pulso y el dolor en mi cabeza así que se lo agradezco; sus manos estaban tan cálidas y suaves lástima que tuvo que quitarlas ¡Vaya! Ya estoy otra vez con estos pensamientos raros, de un tiempo a la fecha cada vez que estoy con ella pienso cosas extrañas ¿Qué tendré?

-¡Increíble!- dijeron Liz y Patty con sus inconfundibles voces.

-Ha logrado calmarlo- susurró Nygus-sensei.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho Chrona-chan?- cuestiono mi padre.

-N-No lo sé- respondió mi amiga tan asombrada como los demás.

-Este caso cada vez se pone mejor- dijo Stein hakase- me dan ganas de diseccionarlos- agregó con la voz tétrica que siempre usaba cuando hablaba de su "hobbie" favorito.

Chrona se estremeció a mi lado y apretó un poco mi brazo, sentí que algo se agitaba en mi interior al sentirla tan cerca.

-Bien, lo mejor es que te haga esos exámenes cuanto antes, vamos Kid- dijo Nygus-sensei tomándome del brazo.

-Hai- conteste poniéndome en pie torpemente, me acabó de dar cuenta de que soy pésimo para medir dimensiones.

-Y-Yo le ayudo- dijo Chrona con amabilidad.

-Espera Chrona-chan- la detuvo mi padre- quiero hablar algo contigo.

-D-De acuerdo- aceptó ella- n-nos vemos lue-ego Shinigami-k-kun- me despidió.

-Hasta luego- dije con amabilidad ¿Qué querrá mi padre?

Mi duda se quedó sin responder pues Nygus-sensei comenzó a guiarme a la sala de pruebas, pude oír que Stein hakase también nos seguía.

**General POV.**

La puerta se cerró y el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación.

-Iré directo al grano-dijo Shinigami-sama mirando a la pelirosa- me gustaría que hicieras de enfermera personal de mi hijo- dijo tan directo como siempre.

-¿Eh? ¿Y-Yo?- pregunto Chrona totalmente sorprendida- n-no se lidiar con c-cuidar a alguien.

-Espere Shinigami-sama- pidió Liz igual de asombrada- no es por rehusar la ayuda de Chrona pero nosotras podemos cuidar de Kid.

-¡Exacto! ¡Si piensa que voy a dejar a mi hermanita sola con ese loco está muy equivocado!- corroboró Ragnarok que estaba que sacaba chispas por la boca.

-Liz y Patty-chan todavía pueden trabajar en las misiones juntas, así que por eso quiero que alguien más cuide de él- explico el dios de la muerte con calma.

-¿Ese es el único motivo?- pregunto con tono infantil pero astutamente la rubia menor.

-No Patty-chan, el motivo por el que realmente quiero que Chrona-chan se haga cargo de Kid es porque parece ser la única que puede calmarlo- respondió Shinigami-sama adquiriendo un tono más serio- ¿lo harás?

La oji azul pudo detectar cierta desesperación y tristeza en la voz del director del Shibusen, podía ver que estaba muy preocupado por su hijo, aquella emoción que su supuesta madre nunca tuvo por ella… decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ayudar.

-D-De acuerdo, h-hare lo m-mejor que p-pueda- contesto Chrona al fin.

-Si no hay más remedio- murmuró la espada demoniaca, si su hermana había aceptado él ya no podía reclamar.

-¡Que bien!~- exclamó el dios de la muerte recuperando su voz habitual- díselo a Kid en cuanto vuelva, también dile que en el tiempo que tarde en curarse vivirás con él.

Esto último hizo que la joven bruja abriera los ojos como platos, nadie le había dicho nada de vivir con Shinigami-kun, ella no sabía lidiar con eso.

-¿Y nosotras que haremos?- cuestionaron las dos hermanas.

-Ya tengo una misión para ustedes, claro que cuando vuelvan pueden regresar a la mansión- contesto el director.

-¿Cuándo partimos?- inquirió Patty.

-De hecho planeaba mandarlos esta noche, pero surgió esta situación…

-¡Oh no! ¡El equipaje!- interrumpió Liz con un grito y sin más salió corriendo.

-¡Espérame One-chan!~-dijo Patty corriendo detrás de ella.

-Yo solo iba a decir que podía mover el vuelo hasta mañana-dijo Shinigami-sama con una gotita estilo anime corriendo por su careta- bueno como sea, parece ser que estarás sola con Kid, nos vemos luego.

-S-Si, adiós- despidió Chrona sin poder evitar pensar en sus últimas palabras ¿Sola con Shinigami-kun? Aquello la ponía terriblemente nerviosa.

En eso un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos:

-¡Chrona!- grito cierta rubia-ceniza corriendo hacía ella seguida por el resto de sus amigos.

-M-Maka- susurró la aludida.

-¿Qué pasó con Kid-kun?- pregunto Tsubaki preocupada una vez llegaron a su lado.

-U-Un kishin l-lo dejo c-c-ciego- tartamudeó la pelirosa dejando a todos de piedra.

-Pero se pondrá bien ¿no?- dijo Soul intranquilo.

-N-No sé, Nygus-sensei y S-Stein hakase lo e-están e-examin-nando- contesto Chrona poniéndose un poco triste.

-Bueno no creo que haya de que preocuparse, después de todo es un shinigami- dijo Maka al darse cuenta del estado de ánimo de su amiga.

-Si, ese shinigami es más difícil de matar que las cucarachas- concordó el oji morado con una media sonrisa.

-¡Yo el gran Black Star digo que vayamos a ver a rayitas! ¡Seguro que mi brillo hará que se alegré su pobre existencia!- grito el peliazul riendo.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con él- dijo la técnica rubia.

Así pues todos se dirigieron a la sala de pruebas y cuando iban llegando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al oji ámbar siendo guiado por la enfermera del Shibusen.

-¡Kid!- llamó Maka.

El mencionado volteo inmediatamente, esta vez la dirección era más o menos la indicada, se podía notar su ceguera incluso a esa distancia porque sus ojos estaban apagados y tenían un mirar vació.

-¿M-Maka?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-Si soy yo

-¿Qué tal cieguito?- dijo Soul burlonamente.

-¿Las cosas se ven bien?- agregó Ragnarok socarronamente

-¡Maka-chop! ¡No se burlen!- grito la rubia-ceniza azotándoles un libro en la cabezota a sus dos amigos.

-Ite, ite ¡Eso duele mujer!- gritaron ambos enojados y sobándose la parte afectada.

-Se lo tienen merecido- dijo la técnica.

-¡Pobre mortal ahora no podrás ver mi grandeza! ¡Nyahaha!- exclamó Black Star con autosuficiencia.

-Eso no lo podría ver ni aunque tuviera vista de halcón- contesto con sorna el pequeño shinigami.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- dijo furioso el sobreviviente del clan Hoshi.

-Cálmate Black Star, no debes golpearlo-lo tranquilizo Tsubaki sosteniéndolo para que no se fuera encima del pelinegro.

-¿Y Patty y Liz?- inquirió el pelinegro dándose cuenta de la ausencia de las voces de sus armas.

-S-Se fueron, t-tenían u-una m-misión- contesto Chrona nerviosa por el aviso que debía hacerle a su amigo.

-Tan rápido, bueno supongo que era inevitable-se lamentó Kid.

-¿Que tan mal está Kid?- quiso saber Maka.

-Estará bien en unos días, al parecer las habilidades recuperativas de un shinigami son suficiente contra el veneno de ese kishin- contesto Nygus-sensei- por ahora solo necesita descanso.

-Que envidia viejo, parece que te la pasaras flojeando un rato-dijo Soul ya recuperado del golpe.

-¿Quieres mi lugar? Te lo doy con gusto- aseguró el oji ámbar.

-No gracias, así estoy bien- dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Me voy a aburrir mortalmente- dijo Kid en tono melancólico.

-¡No te preocupes rayitas, el gran Ore-sama ira a visitarte de ves en cuando para alegrar tu patética existencia!- grito Black Star dejando a un lado su momentáneo enojo.

-Pero ahora que lo pienso, si Liz y Patty-chan están fuera- comentó Tsubaki pensativa- ¿Quién cuidara de Kid-kun?

Un silencio algo incomodo se hizo presente.

-Y-Yo- dijo la tímida voz de Chrona.

-¿Eh?- dijeron todos a excepción del hermano de la pelirosa.

-S-Shinigami-sama me pidió q-que lo h-hiciera-respondió en un susurró avergonzada- y-y t-también m-me d-dijo qu-ue v-viviría c-c-contigo h-hasta que te r-recuperaras.

-Y-Ya veo- fue todo lo que pudo decir el oji ámbar, el corazón le había empezado a latir furiosamente ¿Chrona viviendo en su casa? Esa idea le hacía sentir apenado.

-Sera mejor que todos regresemos a casa, han sido muchas emociones por un día- sugirió la ninja pelinegra.

-Si, eso es muy cierto-concordó Maka.

-En ese caso, los dejó- dijo Nygus-sensei- cuídalo bien Chrona- agregó antes de retirarse.

-H-Hai- contesto la pequeña bruja- d-déjeme ayudarlo S-Shinigami-kun- dijo tomándolo del brazo haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran y que Ragnarok los mirara con furia.

-Gracias, e-eres muy amable- dijo Kid sin poder evitar disfrutar del contacto.

Todos emprendieron el regreso a sus hogares y en las puertas del Shibusen cada quien tomo su propio camino, incluso Ragnarok se regreso a su cuarto en los calabozos no sin antes advertirle al joven shinigami que si tocaba a su hermana estaba muerto.

Una vez el pelinegro y la oji azul se quedaron solos un silencio incomodo lleno el aire.

-"Demonios, tengo que decir algo"-pensó Kid desesperado pero sin encontrar como empezar una conversación.

Asombrosamente fue la pelirosa la que habló primero:

-¿No le m-molesta?- pregunto

-¿Eh?- dijo él sin entender la pregunta.

-Q-Que me q-quede con u-usted- explicó

-No en absoluto- contesto el pelinegro y luego agrego inconscientemente- disfruto mucho de tu compañía- al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo.

-U-Usted t-también m-me agrada Shinigami-kun- dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa que él no podía ver.

-Kid, llámame solo por mi nombre- pidió el oji ámbar- en vista de la situación creó que deberíamos dejar de tratarnos tan formalmente.

-D-De acuerdo K-Kid-kun- aceptó Chrona haciendo que el sonriera anchamente, le encantaba oír su nombre en los labios de la pelirosa.

-Y dime Chrona ¿Por qué te pidió mi padre que me cuidaras?

-A-Al parecer s-solo yo p-puedo calmarlo- explicó la aludida.

-Eso es cierto, gracias por ayudarme esa vez- dijo Kid con ternura.

-D-De nada- dijo Chrona apenada- … y-ya estamos ll-llegando.

En unos instantes estuvieron frente a las enormes puertas de la Mansión Death, frente a la enorme casa estaba aparcado un auto en el que se podía ver a una rubia de cabellos largos haciendo lo imposible para que todas sus maletas entraran en la cajuela, mientras tanto su hermanita solo se reía de sus intentos.

-¡Deja de burlarte y ayúdame!- grito Liz casi gruñendo- ¡Oh! Pero si es Kid- dijo cambiando completamente de actitud.

-¡Kid-kun!- dijo alborozada la menor de las Thompson corriendo para abrazarlo.

-Jajaja, tal vez estar ciego si tenga sus ventajas- rió con voz calmada el pelinegro correspondiendo el abrazo de su arma- ¿Ya se van?

-Si, creí que ya no te veríamos- contesto la rubia mayor- oye Kid, quiero hablar un momentito contigo- dijo componiendo una ancha sonrisa que, obviamente, él no vio.

-¡Ven Chrona-chan! ¡Ayúdame con las maletas de One-chan!~- pidió Patty arrastrando a la pelirosa.

-Y-Ya voy P-Patty-chan- dijo la oji azul intentando no trastabillar con sus propios pies debido a lo rápido que la llevaba la pequeña rubia.

Una vez las dos muchachas se alejaron, la mayor de las Thompson inicio la conversación con su técnico:

-Más te vale no hacer nada extraño ¿me oíste? No quiero que al regresar me digan que Ragnarok te hizo puré- le advirtió con todo el tono autoritario de una madre.

-¿De que estás hablando Liz? ¿Por qué ese tarado me debería hacer puré?- pregunto Kid bastante confundido.

Su compañera lo miró unos instantes intentando averiguar si realmente no se había dado cuenta aun o si solo estaba haciéndose el loco; al final decidió que su técnico solo era muy distraído, quien lo diría, tan perfeccionista y no se daba cuenta ni de sus propios sentimientos.

-Solo cuídate y recuérdalo ¿si?- dijo ella confundiendo más al pelinegro.

-Claro, tu también, algo me dice que te quieres enfermar- respondió Kid un poco ofuscado por los enigmáticos comentarios de la rubia.

-¡Oi, One-chan!~ ¡Chrona-chan ya acabó de acomodar tus cosas!- llamó Patty.

-O.O ¡Que rápida! ¡Yo no encontraba como meterlas! ¡Gracias Chrona!- dijo Liz felizmente.

-D-De nada- contesto la pelirosa.

-Bueno, creo que nosotras nos vamos-dijo la arma mayor- pásensela bien y cuídense- se despidió con una sonrisa.

-¡Cuídate Kid-kun!- dijo Patty estrujándolo en un abrazo- ¡Tú también Chrona-chan!- agregó esta vez dándole un abrazo a la oji azul.

-Ustedes también, no necesitamos más heridos- dijo Kid sonriendo abiertamente.

-Q-Que les v-vaya bien- las despidió Chrona.

Sin más que decir ambas hermanas subieron al coche y se alejaron rápidamente.

-¿Entramos?- pregunto Kid después de unos momentos en los que medito las palabras de su arma mayor pero al no encontrarles sentido desistió.

-H-Hai- contesto Chrona un poco nerviosa por quedarse sola con el joven shinigami además, claro, de que tenía que guiarlo de la mano.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- pregunto el oji ámbar como buen anfitrión.

-Mmmm… n-no lo s-sé-contesto la pelirosa.

-¿Qué tal una película?- propuso él sin dejarse desanimar por las vagas respuestas de su acompañante.

-P-Pero t-tú no pue-edes…-comenzó a protestar la joven bruja.

-No importa- le cortó el pelinegro lo más cortésmente que pudo- me importa más que tu estés a gusto- dijo con una amable sonrisa- _"_Yo soy feliz con que permanezcas a mi lado ¿uh? ¿Qué acabó de pensar?"

-B-Bueno, s-si tú lo dices K-Kid-kun- aceptó la oji azul.

Así pues se dirigieron a una pequeña habitación con unos cuantos sillones, una mesita de centro y un televisor. El joven shinigami prendió el aparato y luego dijo:

-¿Qué tal algo para picar?

-B-Bueno- dijo ella y al ver que el pelinegro se disponía a salir solo dijo- n-no se m-moleste, y-yo voy p-por ellas.

-¿En serio? ¿Sabes dónde está la cocina?- inquirió él algo sorprendido por su ofrecimiento a lo que su compañera respondió con un quedo "si"- gracias, seguro que yo me tardaba dos eternidades, las tengo en el tercer estante de abajo.

-M-Muy b-bien- dijo la pelirosa antes de salir de la habitación dejando solo al oji ámbar.

**Kid POV.**

Tome asiento en el sofá y ahora cambio los canales del televisor buscando algo que pueda reconocer por el audio.

Aunque a decir verdad realmente estoy intentando calmar mis nervios, me acabó de dar cuenta de la situación en la que estoy: por primera vez estoy solo con una chica (sin contar a mis armas) en mi casa, viendo una película y para colmo se va quedar a dormir… bueno, no es tan malo, puede que una cosa lleve a la otra y… O/O ¡¿Qué mierda estoy pensando?! ¡Esperen! ¡¿Esto era a lo que se refería Liz?! ¡¿Pero que clase de pervertido cree que soy?!

-Cuando la vea la voy a matar- murmure con furia para mi mismo- ya verá que no soy capaz de hacer semejante cosa.

-¿H-Hacer que?- pregunto Chrona entrando de nuevo a la habitación.

-N-No nada- conteste apresuradamente.

Ella no dijo nada y solo se sentó a mi lado, escuche como dejaba la bandeja con nuestros aperitivos sobre la mesa.

-T-Traje u-unas cuantas f-frituras y u-un p-poco de r-refresco- me dijo con su tímida voz- ¿E-Eso es lo que v-vamos a ver?- inquirió.

-Esto…pues…- dije, realmente no me había fijado en donde lo había dejado.

-E-Es una l-linda película- dijo tiernamente.

-Entonces la veremos- asegure sonriendo.

He de decir que disfrute bastante la película, Chrona fue muy atenta conmigo e iba describiendo lo que pasaba con lujo de detalles, es la primera vez que la oigo tan confiada y emocionada; el filme se llama "Como si fuera la primera vez" era la historia de una chica que pierde su memoria en un accidente, y ahora su novio tiene que enseñarle las cosas y enamorarla como si cada ves volvieran a empezar.

No sé porque pero me recuerda un poco a Chrona y a mí en estos precisos instantes, yo todavía se quien soy pero dependo totalmente de ella para orientarme… y claro también está el detallito de que no somos novios.

Llegamos a una escena en la que ambos protagonistas se daban un beso. A mi amiga le costó un poco explicarme lo que pasaba, creo que fue un momento incomodo para los dos, ella por su explicación y yo por oírla.

-Esto… ¿K-Kid-kun?- me llamó tímidamente.

-¿Si?- dije

-¿E-Exactamente q-que sign-nifica u-un b-b-beso?- tartamudeó su inocente pregunta.

Creó que me sonroje, debí oír mal porque ella no podía estar preguntándome ¿o si? A veces olvido que poco sabe Chrona sobre el mundo.

-B-Bueno es difícil de explicar… un beso… pues- musité sin encontrar las palabras- es una forma de expresar tu amor a alguien, claro que también hay diferentes tipos- agregue, si iba a explicarle aquel tema mejor que lo hiciera bien.

-¿D-Distintos t-tipos?- repitió confundida.

-Si, por ejemplo un beso en la mejilla puede significar que confías en un amigo o como agradecimiento, un beso en la frente puede ser para tranquilizar, un beso en la mano es un saludo formal- explique cómo pude, hay que admitir que en este tema no tengo mucha experiencia- y un beso en los l-labios…- de repente sentí la garganta seca, me faltaba el aire- q-quiere decir que e-esa persona es muy especial para ti, q-que tu corazón le pertenece.

Me sentí avergonzado de mis palabras, seguro que alguien con más tacto (como Maka por ejemplo) hubiera sabido explicar mejor un sentimiento como es el amor; Chrona solo se quedó callada.

-K-Kid-kun c-creo q-que entonces d-debería d-darle e-e-esto- dijo entre tartamudeos.

Un instante después sentí algo suave y calido contra mi mejilla, fue rápido pero aun así logro que mi cara pasara al rojo intenso: Chrona me acababa de dar un beso.

-G-Gracias por s-ser tan b-bueno conmigo- me dijo con dulzura, casi estoy seguro de que esta sonriendo- a p-pesar de que n-no deberíamos ll-llevarnos b-bien, s-siempre e-eres muy a-amable.

Yo entendí a lo que se refería con "no deberíamos llevarnos bien" después de todo ella es una bruja y yo un shinigami, y admito que al principio no quería saber nada de ella pero cuando la conocí mejor me di cuenta de que no era mala, solo era una pobre chica que había sido maltratada por su cruel madre.

Desde ahí intente ser un buen amigo para ella pero siempre estaba en medio ese pequeño detalle de su pelo asimétrico; nunca le había pedido que se lo cortara porque sabía que cierta amiga peli-ceniza suya se negaría rotundamente y me diría algo así como que no era ella la que debía cambiar si no mi obsesión.

Pero esa barrera se había ido junto con mi vista y ahora no dude ni un momento en rodearla con mis brazos y apretarla contra mí.

-Tu también has sido una muy buena amiga- le dije desde mi corazón- sin ti en este momento ni siquiera estaría vivo, muchas gracias.

-De nada Kid-kun- correspondió Chrona devolviéndome el abrazo.

Me asombre de que no tartamudeara, eso quiere decir que me tiene confianza y eso me hace muy feliz.

-Ahora ¿Qué te parece si terminamos de ver la película?- pregunte todavía sin soltarla.

-D-De acuerdo- aceptó con una leve risita.

Nos acostamos en el sillón sin soltarnos, yo con la cabeza en el brazo del sillón y la de ella sobre mi pecho; no me importa en este momento que podría pensar Liz si nos viera, yo solo quiero disfrutar este dulce momento con mi mejor amiga.

Aunque no creo durar mucho, el sueño me está ganando.

_-/Mundo interior de Kid/-_

Sentí algo cálido sobre mis ojos ¿que sería? Era muy suave.

-Adivina quién soy~- dijo una voz dulce y risueña.

Entonces me di cuenta de que lo que tapaba mis ojos eran un par de manos pertenecientes a…

Muahahaha soy mala y los he dejado en suspenso XD (viendo que se arman con cajas de tomates y demás vegetales) ¡Noooo! ¡Prometo conti pronto! ¡Pero no me dejen en calidad de ensalada! TT-TT

Espero les haya gustado en el próximo capitulo se pondrá mucho más interesante, ese será el penúltimo y luego solo faltara un cap. para acabar.

Así pues solo les dejo la aclaración y me voy, debó escribir conti de mis otras historias ¡Bye!

*La frase es de la canción Somewhere I Belong (Algún lugar al que pertenezco) del grupo Linkin Park.

¿Me merezco reviews?


End file.
